Many business enterprises have a complex IT infrastructure. The IT infrastructure may include computer hardware, computer software, and other IT resources. Managing the IT infrastructure of an enterprise is generally a complex task requiring the collection and management of large amounts of information. This task may be particularly complex as an enterprise experiences infrastructure changes, such as those associated with adding employees, moving employees between locations, or adding a new division or location. Infrastructure changes may range from changes at the employee level to changes across the entire enterprise or a division within the enterprise. Current techniques for managing IT infrastructure of an enterprise involve a number of disparate tactical tools that require reentry of data and checking data against multiple data sources.